Brand New Moon
by AmazedByJacob
Summary: Bella leaves Forks two weeks before she was supposed to marry Edward. And Jacob? He has been going through pure hell and danger. So what happens when Bella returns 3 months later? Will she finally confess her love to Jacob? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends. This is my first fan fiction, so hear me out. This is story about when Bella leaves Forks two weeks after she was supposed to marry Edward. She never returned to Forks afterwards, and Jacob, is going through pure hell. So what happens when they cross each other again?**

**All credits go to Stephanie Meyer for the characters and stuff!**

_**Unexpected;**_

It's been three months and seventeen days since Jacob has seen or heard of Bella. But his memory of Bella's beautiful smile, hair, and scent still haunted him. And the ground-cracker is, believe it or not.

She never called.

She never visited.

It's hard enough; Jacob himself thought she was going to at least call of send him letters. He never expected this. He never felt this angry, used, and alone throughout his entire seventeen years of life.

It was September. Bella's birthday had already passed. And Jacob? He made her a bracelet that said, 'nineteen' on it, and had a beautiful, dangling wolf paw on it. He never knew if she was coming back or not, but he didn't care. Now, it's November. Time flew back so fast.

He missed her smile. He missed when they would hang out in the garage. He missed her little giggles she'd make when he made a vampire joke. He loved her more than his home, his friends, his pack.

Jacob loved her more than _life_.

And she stomped his heart into the dirty, disgusting ground he walks on. Everything that Bella liked or every touched made him sick to the stomach.

Jacob's hand fumbled around with his dark tool box. He sighed to himself and started back working on his car. He cursed to himself. He knew he wasn't going to be done before tomorrow, so he rolled from under the hood and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, Jake, you in here? I need to talk to you, man."

Jacob threw the bottled water away and stood up. "Yeah. Come in."

Quil walked through the door, a little bit of nervousness expressed on his face. "You done?"

"Nearly." Jacob responded.

"Great. Uh, Jake, there's something you need to know… it's very important."

"What is it?"

Quil hesitated for a moment. "Jake, just _don't_get upset."

"Just spit it out, Quil." Jacob was getting impatient.

"She's back, Jake."

Jacob suddenly stopped what he was doing. He sat back down on the bench and looked down. Did he just hear what he was always afraid of hearing? "That's… it's not possible."

"I'm being serious, Jake. She was at Charlie's earlier when Billy went there to visit. Charlie told him she's back for good. Plus, Charlie says she never married… Edward… And she's here, man. No joke. She's been back for a week."

Jacob stood up, walked over to Quil and grabbed him, throwing him against the wall. "You're fucking kidding me?"

"Whoa, there, Jake. Calm down. I just found this out a few minutes ago." Quil surrendered.

Jacob sighed, let him go and backed away. "Sorry."

"She told us not to tell you, but I just couldn't. I wouldn't do that to you, man." Quil patted his shoulder.

Jacob nodded like it was nothing.

"Do you?"

Jacob sighed deeply. "Do I what?"

Quil leaned against the wall. "Do you… still _love_her?"

"What kind of question is that? You know I never stopped loving her," Jacob protested.

"I just wanted to know, Jake. I don't want her to tear you apart_. Again_."

"I know." Jacob returned to the hood of the car.

Quil sighed, "Jake, just be safe-"

"Leave it alone, alright? Go back to work."

"Fine." Quil left the garage room and speeded back into the office room. Jacob's thoughts never left Bella. He returned to working on the car, focusing on how to breathe again. She's back. She's finally back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that first chapter was a little short. It was just an intro. Did you like it? Send me some suggestions for future chapters. Anyway, all credits to Stephanie Meyer, of course!**

_2. Please Don't Leave Me;_

Bella's hands gripped harder on the steering wheel. She pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal and raced down the highway into La Push. She knew this was a bad idea, she thought so herself. As she raced passed the blurs of trees, her mind focused more and more on Jacob.

She missed him, so much. Bella had no idea what Jacob was been up to, has been doing, or _hunting_while she was gone. All she wanted to do was to apologize for what she did to him and catch up. She didn't want him to hate her, but she had a feeling he already did.

Bella's car came to a halt as she saw the little red house she'd always love to be in. The lights coming from Jacob's home and the darkness of the sky made the home glow, and a small bundle of water welled up in her eyes. All of her memories flashed into her mind and the tears came faster and her breath became rough. Bella sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes and slowly got out of her truck, walking towards the front door. Her hand positioned into a fist and rose up to the door.

"What the hell am I doing?" She hissed quietly. Her voice so soft, so hurt. Suddenly, the front door of the Black's house flew open and Bella's eyes widened as Embry started at her in surprise.

"B-Bella?" He asked, his voice in shock.

Bella looked up at Embry. His hair was longer again. Was the pack growing their hair out again? She nodded in response and looked down, another tear spilling from her eye. She started to shiver from the coldness of the November night air.

Embry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "W-what are you doing here, Bella?" His voice became more instant than soft.

"I came to see… Jacob." It hurt to say his name.

"Oh. Well, he's out right now, patrolling. I have to say, ever since you left, there have been fewer vampires around."

She stiffened at the word _vampires_. Bella nodded again and stepped away, hurt. Embry held out his hand for her. "Wait, you can stay here until he gets back, you know. He should be here in about ten minutes or so. Billy's not here, though."

Bella looked at him and sighed. "O-Okay. Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"No offense, but why are you here all by yourself?"

Embry chuckled and walked out the door, heading towards the dark forest, "Get inside Bella. You're shivering and it's freezing out here," and he ran inhumanly into the trees.

Bella heard noises, like owls and trees whistling. She quickly walked inside, closing the door. When she turned around, she saw the house she always loved. It looked exactly the same. The dark beige paint on the wall and the soft comfortable couches in the living room. She missed it all.

Before she knew it, Bella was in Jacob's small room. Tears welled up in her already flushed eyes as she took in her surroundings. She couldn't take this. Bella's eyes locked on Jacob's dresser. She noticed some carvings and picked one up. She recognized it. It had her facial features. Tears spilled like a waterfall down her face and she started to softly sob to herself.

"Bella?" A deep, husky voice from behind her called. She knew that voice anywhere. She was afraid to turn around, but had no choice. When she met Jacob's dark eyes, she sniffed.

Jacob took in her appearance. She was wearing a white long-sleeve V-neck shirt, tight jeans and boots. Her chocolate hair was longer and her eyes were soaked wet from crying. It was the same Bella he remembered, just dressed differently. He saw her put down the carving he made of her and his breath hitched.

He walked closer to her, his eyes getting watery and pulled her into a tight, breath-taking hug. He curved his head into her neck. Tears spilled from his eyes onto her neck and he breathed heavily. "Bella."

"Jake…" She sobbed, hugging him tighter, fisting her hands into his long hair. She missed this; she missed his long hair. She missed the feel of him giving her hugs. She loved him so much.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" He repeated, grabbing her waist while hugging her tighter.

He couldn't believe she was back. All of these months thinking something bad happened to her, or worse; her marrying that _leech_. He sobbed into her neck, breathing in her scent of vanilla. Jacob finally pulled away, looking into Bella's brown eyes. Bella tears never stopped crying until Jacob gently wiped them up with his thumb. She sniffed and laid her hands on his muscular chest. "Jake." She couldn't even speak at the moment.

Jacob lifted her chin up, so he could look deeply into her eyes. Bella saw the hurt, anger, and betrayal in his eyes. She hurt him so much in the past and she finally realizes how much. She loved Jacob and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. She laid her head on Jacob's chest and his heart beat sped up_. I do this to him?_ She thought.

Jacob held her tighter. All he wanted to do at the moment was to just hold her and never let go. Even though she has a lot explain, he didn't care at the moment.

She's back. Bella's back. She's finally back.


	3. Chapter 3

_4. Morning Embraces;_

Bella woke up to thunder and rain, with one muscular tan and hot arm wrapped around her. Jacob had her pressed against his chest, and it never felt so comfortable and nice to Bella. Jacob was snoring lightly in his dreams. She moved a little under his embrace, and he shuffled, mumbling, "S'too early," and continued to snore. Bella, then, tilted her head to look at Jacob's dreamy face. His eyes were fluttered close and his mouth was slightly open. Jacob looked so peaceful when he slept and Bella found that fascinating about him; how he could spend hours at night patrolling, then sleep until the next week.

She continued to stare, finding it a little weird, but she didn't care. She brought her hand up to his check and rested it there- his hot, inflaming skin under her palm, causing him to squirm in his sleep.

Bella gave in. She moved away from Jacob, trying to get out of his grip and failed. She turned towards him and shook him. "Jake. Wake up."

"Mmm. Three more hours…" He mumbled again.

"Jaaaaaaake. Wake up." She tried again, this time, shaking him harder. Jacob's eyes fluttered open, revealing his darkness and sleepiness in them. He looked at Bella, who was halfway out his arms and he released her.

"Well, good morning to you, too." He said, rubbing his eyes. Jacob sat up and the covers fell down, letting his bare chest showing. Bella gasped. She couldn't stop her staring at his muscles and abs. Even though she had seen him shirtless multiple of times, this time was _different_. He was… bigger.

When Jacob caught her staring, he chuckled. "You okay, Bella?" And that made her snap back into reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it. Looks like you saw someone gets eaten or something."

"Jake, I'm fine." Bella declared.

Something growled loudly in Jacob's stomach and they both laughed. "Okay, time to feed you," Bella stood up from his bed and headed into the kitchen. She looked into the cabinets finding eggs, pancakes and pan sausages. Jacob padded his way into the kitchen sitting at the dining table and watched make magic. Jacob still couldn't believe she was back… in Forks… making him breakfast… in his shirt._She looks so sexy in my clothes_, he thought. His mind was still stuck on the fact that she would have come to him, but didn't want to hurt him by leaving anyway. He loved her too much to just let her go in a quite blink.

Jacob noticed some new things about Bella. Yesterday, she was dressed like a supermodel on a normal day. He didn't care how Bella used to just dress in jeans and a t-shirt, but he absolutely loved how she is dressing now. Her tight jeans she wore the day before brought out her beautiful curves and long legs. The way her hair had grown down her luscious back and how even more amazing she looked with a little makeup. He liked the new Bella.

Bella was finished with breakfast and threw three pancakes on Jacob's plate, loads of eggs and four sausages. She placed it down on the table and began to fix her own. They ate in silence.

After minutes of eating, they decided to chill on the couch and watch movies. Jacob decided to show Bella a movie called '_Taken'_which she has never heard of. They watched in peace, enjoying the action and thrill in the movie. An hour passed and Bella moved closer towards Jacob, resting her head on his tan shoulder.

"Bella, I have to say. You haven't quenched once since the movie started." Jacob broke the silence.

She sighed. "I guess I'm not that soft anymore, Jake." That made him sigh along with her.

"I still can't believe you haven't seen this movie."

"I barely watch movies anymore." Bella pointed out blankly.

"What makes you think that?" He teased.

"Well, I guess, I've been so busy with work and bills. I haven't really got a chance to hang out with friends and go see movies."

"Too busy to give me a call?" Jacob said sternly.

She gave a long, deep sigh, trying not to get angry or upset. She knew how much she hurt Jake by not calling him or visiting. And it hurt her to even think about those things. Bella looked into Jake's eyes, not caring that he looked angry and used.

"Jacob, please," She began, a cautious tone in her little voice. "Don't do this. You know how terribly sorry I am. I don't want to hurt you anymore and I just want to forget the past and move on. Please? Can we just… move on?"

"Do you still love him?" Jacob completely changed the subject. Bella blanked out for a moment. _Do I?_ She thought. _Do I still love the man who left me, twice?_Edward would always make sure everything was clear and boring. Everything had boundaries. Then, the icebreaker, he left her. Again.

"A little."

There was no reaction to Jacob. His expression never changed. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes." Bella didn't have to think about that one.

Jacob nodded, completely relieved. All of his doubts about Bella were gone. All of his love for her increased by millions and he smiled at the point. And then there was happiness and joy that shock through Jacob now. He almost… grinned… at the fact. He looked at Bella, who was staring down for no reason. He lifted her chin. "Bella, look at me." Her eyes fluttered to his. She looked so beautiful yet he was still a bit mad at her.

"Bella you don't have to hide from me. I don't care about _him_ or whatever the hell he's going through. I care about you. _Only_ you. You understand that?"

She nodded lightly. It was quiet for a few minutes until Billy busted through the front door. "Hey, kids, I'm back!"

They both jumped, turned towards the door, a little chocked. "Dammit," Jake muttered under his breath.

"Hey Billy." Bella smiled.

Billy rolled himself towards the hallway. "Hey, Bella. I'm going to take a nap for a while. You two have fun." He joked, rolling into his room.

Both Jacob and Bella sat there in awkward silence. Bella rested her head on Jacob's shoulder again and sighed. _What am I going to do?_ Bella thought. _Should I tell him now?_


	4. Chapter 4

_2. Past Pain;_

Bella and Jacob held each other for a few more minutes. Shockingly, Jacob was the one to pull away. The tears were gone, but the hurt and pain never left the two of them. This was new for them. Even though Bella had always run to Jacob for help and to pull her together, this was different. She needed him more than ever and she had nowhere else to go. Jacob knew how much he loved Bella, but was still angry at her for leaving and not giving any warning_. What the hell are we doing?_ Jacob thought.

"Bella." He breathed, pulling away.

She sighed, letting him go.

"What… H-how…?" He tried to pull himself together, but it wasn't working. He finally found his words and anger left his body. "Why did you leave?" His voice was shaking and his body started to tremble. He didn't want to yell at Bella or hurt her, but he was losing control.

Bella jumped at his voice and looked down. "Jake, please, let me explain."

"Let you explain what? Explain how you left and never came back. Goddammit, Bella, I thought you were dead!"

She shivered. She knew this was going to happen, and was always scared of it. She breathed in and looked into Jacob's booming eyes of anger. "Please, Jake. Just let me… let me tell you what happened, please. I- I don't want to hurt you anymore. I can't, Jake. It hurts me to do this to you. And I can't anymore," She said softly.

He sat down on his small bed, running his fingers through his silky hair, looking up at Bella. "Fine. Explain."

Bella nodded. Her voice was soft and scratchy. "When I agreed to marry… Edward, I didn't know what I was doing. I was confused and in love, but I knew there would be consequences. Edward would always promise to turn me after we got married, but I finally realized that's not what I wanted. I realized I wanted to live and have a life and not stay frozen forever."

Jacob's expression never changed, so Bella went on. "And when I last saw you… that June night when you were hurt… I felt so bad after what I did. I agreed to go off with someone and I didn't look at the other options. I should have chosen you, Jake, I'm so,_so_ sorry." She looked down, another tear pouring out of her brown eye. "Two weeks before the wedding date, Edward and I got into an argument about changing me and he said he didn't want to marry me anymore."

Jacob's current expression changed into shock. "Bella, I-"

"No, Jake. Please, let me finish. That was just the beginning." She continued, crying to herself. "I couldn't believe he said that, so I tried to figure out why, and he said he didn't want to ruin my life. So I packed my clothes and left a note for Charlie, and I drove to Los Angeles. Alice landed me her car, so I didn't worry about transportation. I took some of my college money and got a job and small apartment. I was working in a restaurant until Alice called me one day, which was last week, telling me that Charlie was getting married to Sue. So I finally came home."

"And you never told me." Jacob added in.

"I wanted to. I wanted to tell you _everything_, but I figured it'd be best if you wait." She cleared.

"Really, Bella? I figured you'd understand that I hate waiting." He sighed. "You could have come to me after he said that. I would have been here for you. But no, I'm always your last option."

"No, Jake, please, don't put it that way. The only reason why I didn't come to you was because I didn't want you to think I was using you. I didn't want to hurt you again if I did leave anyway."

Jacob took a long, deep sigh. "And he just let you go? Just like that?"

"It wasn't easy running away from him." Bella sniffed. "I had to sneak out of Forks."

"Pathetic." Jacob mumbled under his breath. He hated Edward Cullen with all of his life. And he wanted to rip him apart for what he did, again. "Figure he'd be such a pus…"

"Jake, please," Bella stepped closer to him, laying her hands on his warm cheek, "Don't."

"Right. Sorry." Jacob hesitated for a moment. He wanted so badly to ask her if she still loved him like she said five months ago. But Jacob was afraid of that same answer. 'Yes, but it will always be him.' Well, it couldn't possibly be him this time. He left her, or _she_ left _him_. He wanted to ask her, but he was also afraid of that answer, so he kept it to himself. Bella stood there, depressed and vulnerable, and she kept her eyes glued to the dark floor of Jacob's room. Her eyes were red, her hair was messy, and she didn't care. Jacob stood up and held her soft chin up, looking so deep into her chocolate eyes. All he saw was hurt and pain. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. They exchanged each other appearances, never looking away.

A sudden knock on the door startled them both.

"Jacob, you in there, son?" Billy's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Jacob released Bella's chin and stepped away. "Yeah, dad. I'm in here, come in."

The door opened quietly as Billy's head popped in. "Hey Jake- Bella?" Billy almost gasped. "Bella! Welcome home- I mean… Welcome back!"

Bella smiled faintly, "Thanks, Billy. It's nice to be back."

"Wow." Billy grinned. "Well, Jake, I came to say that Sam called and you don't have patrol tomorrow."

Jacob nodded. "Got it."

"Well, I'm off to bed, kids. Bella, feel free to stay over. I'm sure Jacob won't mind. G'night!" He rolled himself out and into his bedroom.

Jacob chuckled quietly to himself, "Crazy old man," And returned his dark eyes to Bella's confused ones. Bella smiled softly, looking downwards.

"Would you like to stay over?" He asked her softly. Her breath hitched at the back of her throat. She wanted to badly. She nodded to his question.

Jacob had never felt so relieved and grateful in his life.

Two hours passed; Jacob and Bella were sitting on the couch watching television. The old, usual, Jacob and Bella hangout. Jake offered her to cuddle in his arms and she couldn't resist the warmth of his werewolf body. It was nearly twelve-am and Bella's eyes were drifting close every five minutes. Jacob felt her squirm in his arms and shook her lightly. "Bella?"

She sniffed quietly. "Hmm?"

"You're sleepy, honey."

"I am not." She protested, yawning.

"Yes." He grinned. "You are. C'mon Bella, let's get you into bed." He stood up, grabbing her hand. Bella refused, then he gave her a beautiful smile and she gave in. When they walked into his small bedroom, Jacob reached into his drawer and pulled out a green shirt, handing it to Bella. Her eyes widened.

"Uh, Jake, what's this?"

"Well, you don't think I'm going to let you sleep uncomfortable, do you?" He smirked.

"B-but. I won't be wearing jeans…"

"Just take the damn shirt, Bella."

She didn't argue this time. She nodded lightly, taking his shirt and walked into the tiny bathroom. Jacob quickly threw off his shirt and shorts, changing into only sweat pants. He climbed into bed, waiting for Bella to return. When she opened his door, she padded her way to his bed and slid under the covers. His small bed was very comfortable, to Bella.

Jacob's large hand slid over her waist and he pulled her close to him. She gasped.

"Bella, just… just let me hold you, okay?" He said, his voice shaking. She didn't protest and she cuddled to him. Jacob heard her heart beat faster, then slower as she fell asleep.

"God, I love you so much, Bella." He sighed deeply. He listened to her heart beat slowly until his own slowed down as he fell asleep in a blissful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

_5. Lips Can Connect;_

… Minutes passed by of silence. Thoughts erupted both of Jacob and Bella's minds. They were thinking deeply, because no one said anything. The movie was still playing. Jacob was in deep thought about Bella, of course. Bella was in deep thought about Jacob. Suddenly, a loud ring came from Jacob's room. It was Bella's cell phone. She jumped, and trotted to his room, grabbing her phone from her bag.

"Hello?"

"_Bella! Where are you?"_Alice.

Alice and Bella never stopped talking. Alice would call every now and then to see how she was, because she knew she didn't want anyone to worry about her so much. Bella also became a little close with Rosalie over the months. Her decision with not becoming a vampire made Rosalie very happy. Emmett and Jasper barely talked with Bella, but they never forgot about her. Carlisle and Esme were close as well. All of the Cullen's were aware of how she was doing… except… Edward.

"Oh, hey, Alice. I'm at Jacob's. Why, what's going on?"

"_Oh, no reason. I couldn't see anything. And I figured either you were too far away, or you were with the dogs. How are you, how's Charlie and Renee?"_

Bella chuckled. "They're great. Alice, you don't have to be so protective. I think I had enough of that, don't you think?" Bella was walking in a circle around Jacob's small bedroom. Jacob, on the other hand, was standing in his doorway, smiling at how adorable she looked, pacing around his room. He didn't care that she was on the phone with a leech. He just didn't care anymore.

"_Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to pry."_ Alice said through the receiver. _"Oh! I wanted to ask you something. Are you, you know, dating Jacob?"_

Bella stopped and looked at Jacob. He looked down, biting his lip. They both knew they weren't together. And Bella wanted so badly to say 'yes' to Alice. But it wasn't true. Would she ever get that chance to admit_, 'Yes I'm dating Jacob?'_Bella wanted it so badly.

"No." She sighed.

"_Okay, because I met the most amazing guy. He's about six 'four. He has beautiful green eyes. He looks like a supermodel, Bella. And he likes food and books, like you do. You two should talk sometime. His name's Ryan and he is__hot__. Of course, Jasper disapproves of my tiny crush on him."_She laughed.

Jacob's fists balled up and he sucked in a breath. He didn't want Bella with anyone else but him. Wait- what the hell- they're not even dating, and he wants her to himself. He growled lightly.

Bella shook her head. "Alice, I appreciate your help in trying to get me dating again, but I'm okay right now. I'm fine."

"_Ugh. Okay, Bella, I'll talk to you soon."_ Alice hung up. Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and tossed it back into her bag.

"What the hell was her problem?" Jacob broke in.

"I don't know. She always acts like that." She reacted. Another ringing in Bella's phone erupted and she answered it with a growl. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Bells, I need you to come over here. Is that okay?" Charlie boomed.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, sure. What's going on?"

"Nothing I wanted you to come cook for me. I miss your food, Bells. I've been dying of overload on fish and other foods I can't compel ever since you left." He laughed, booming. "Where are you anyway? You left yesterday and I was getting worried."

"I'm at Jake's. And sure, I'd love to come over and cook for you. I miss cooking for you, Dad."

Charlie's voice rose. "You're at Jacob's? That's great, Bella! I mean…"

Jacob seemed to gotten into a better mood. His face lit up and he grinned. He knew Charlie always wanted Bella to choose him, and for that, Jacob and Charlie's relationship had gotten closer when Bella disappeared.

"… Anyway, I uh, feel free to come over before four. I have to be at work at that time. See you soon, Bells."

Bella smiled. "Bye, Dad, I'll see you."

When they hung up, Bella turned towards Jacob who was still grinning at the door. He chuckled. "I have to say, Bells, your phone never stops ringing does it?"

"Never." She laughed, and then began to gather her things, throwing them in her bag. She grabbed the jeans she wore yesterday and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jacob asked, curious.

"To Charlie's. I have to cook for him, remember?" Bella opened the restroom door and Jacob just stood there. "Well are you coming back?"

She nodded. "Of course, Jake. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." He chuckled. "I'll let you get dressed now and drive you to Charlie's." He walked off.

"Wait-Jake! You don't have to…"

"Bella, I want to." He smiled.

The drive to Charlie's was peaceful and breezy. Bella stared out the window, her hair blowing I the wind, from the window being followed down, while Jacob focused on the road. Well, barely. He snuck peeks at Bella and thought about how beautiful she was. She was tapping her fingers on the rail of the window and breathing normally.

Normally. Normal.

Jacob would never be normal. He never was. Because of the vampires in Forks, he became this… monster he always thought of himself. Jacob knew he'd never be good enough for Bella. And he wanted to prove to her that he wasn't. Let alone, she would never invite in his caring and love. It was always Edward. Always the vampire. Always the man who left and hurt her, who kept Bella away from Jacob, which made him angrier at _her_ and him.

Jacob wanted Bella. He wanted her to be happy with him. He wanted her to live a human, normal life with him, ever since he was seven_. Life with Bella_, he thought. _I would do anything to be with her. Anything._

Jacob pulled up in Charlie's driveway, hitting the fragile breaks on Bella's truck. Charlie's cruiser was parked. He looked at her, smiling at her. She was still staring out of the window, thinking heavily on whatever she was concerned about.

"Bella?" Jacob broke in.

Her head swayed towards him. "Yeah?"

"Nothing." He chuckled, sliding out of the truck and went to open her side. He held his hand out, pointing towards Charlie's front door and she hopped out of her truck and closed it as well. Jacob walked her to the porch and she fumbled around, finding her keys to Charlie's door. Jacob grinned when she finally found them. Bella looked up at Jake, who was smiling down at her.

She blushed. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You're adorable, Bella. Did I ever tell you that?"

The redness in Bella's pale chicks grew as her breath hitched. She looked down; avoiding the embarrassment Jacob just put her in. He stepped closer, leaving them millimeters apart. Jacob lifted her chin, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. He sighed. "I miss that."

She looked up at him. "Miss what?"

"Making you blush like that." And his lips met hers in a loving, and pensionable way. He kissed her lightly, teasing her lips with his own. Bella's mind was completely blank. She couldn't think. She couldn't pull away from Jacob, because she didn't _want_to. She never wanted him to let her go. Minutes later of kissing, Jacob drew in a low grown from his chest and the kiss turned into hunger and pure animalistic. He nibbled at her lips and teased her mouth with his tongue; both tongues dancing together. Bella grabbed a fist-full of his long hair, pulling him incredibly closer. He wrapped his hands around her curvy, inviting waist. Jacob has been waiting for this moment for months, _years_. Jacob pulled way, Bella's breath in patches and gaps. He moved his mouth downwards to her neck and slid his tongue over her beautiful creamy skin. She tilted her head back, giving him more neck to ravage. He lapped up her skin, one growl at a time.

"God, Bella." Jacob moaned. "You drive me insane."

Bella felt his tongue at a spot she never felt before and she drawled back, letting out a loud, breathless moan. Then, she realized that her and Jacob was outside of Charlie's house… on his porch. She tensed up a little. And Jacob felt her stiffen. It clicked to him, too.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. Bella could see the lust, hunger and want in his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers once more... again… and one last time.

They stood there in each other's arms for a few more minutes before Charlie opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw them in the way they were. "Bella? Jacob? I-uh. Bella, come inside." And he was back in the door within a few seconds leaving them there.

Jacob, finally, pulled away. "I should get going." She released her.

"What-Why?" She snapped.

"I have to patrol. I'll be gone all day and night. I'll be in the area though. Don't worry."

"Will… Will I see you?" She bit her lip.

"Well, duh, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded. He brought his lips to hers one more time before walking off into the woods. Bella smiled and walked inside.

Time to face the chief.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella walked into the bright kitchen where Charlie stood, leaning against the doorframe. He was looking at her, like he was relieved. She sat on the table, not caring that she didn't live here anymore and Charlie began.

"Bells. I need to talk to you about Jacob."

Bella saw this coming. She knew that Charlie was going to give her a lecture about Jake about when she left. She wanted to know what had happened with him, but was afraid that the news wasn't going to be good.

"Jacob was so upset when you left, Bella." He sighed. "Do you want to know what happened or would you like Sam or Billy to tell you? Because either way, it won't be a pleasant story."

Bella looked down. "Yes. Tell me."

"The day you left, no one knew if you married Edward or not. We were all so worried. Bella, I called for an entire search for you. But Jacob… he… he couldn't handle it. Billy told me he had a fight with Sam and Paul as well. I tried to talk with him, but he never answered my calls. Dammit, he wouldn't even eat, Bella. Anyway, a few days later, I had to call off the search. Jacob nearly lost it. He ran away and no one knew where he went or what the hell he was doing. Sam told Billy he was somewhere in Michigan, and I couldn't believe Billy let the boy go."

Bella began to hold back her tears that were fighting their way out of her eyes. Charlie continued. "A month later, Jake came back. And he looked bigger. I mean, the boy was already huge, but… But the most horrible thing is that he was drinking and partying nonstop. I would see him with a different girl every week and Bella, every last one of them reminded me of you. It's was quite scary. Anyway, he wasn't been the same since."

Tears were crawling out of Bella's brown eyes. Everything that has become of Jacob was her fault. If she wouldn't have been with Edward and let him leave Forks in the first place, he wouldn't have phased. If she wouldn't have chosen to marry him, his life would have been so much less painful. Jacob suffered because of her. She put him through that stress and it finally, after months and months of denying it, she realized that she's made a huge mistake. Her voice was shaking when she spoke, "This is my entire fault."

"No, no, Bells. He was responsible for taking care of himself, not you. He chose to drink and party. He chose this life. I'm just saying, just be careful around him, alright?"

"Yeah, dad." Bella stood up and grabbed her fixings out of the refrigerator and began chopping the food she was about to cook.

Charlie sighed, "Well, I'm going to watch the game. And Bella?"

"Yes?" She turned around to face him.

"I miss you."

She smiled, despite the tears still flowing out of her eyes. "I miss you too, dad."

_**Later on that day;**_

Bella finished her steak and burgers that she cooked. The smell of barbeque waffled through the entire first floor of Charlie's house. He ran into the kitchen with a large grin on his face, "That smells amazing, Bells." He leaned against the doorframe.

Bella was sitting on the table again, reading the newspaper about disappearance of teenage girls; something she never did and decided to do it anyway. "Thanks, dad. I made extra just in case you get hungry later."

"Great. I hope you don't mind, I invited Billy and Jacob over for dinner."

Bella's heart sped up. She wanted to see Jacob so badly, but she was afraid as well. But was she ready to tell him? "Sure, I don't mind."

Half a later, Bella and Charlie were watching the game- well Charlie was and Bella was just thinking mostly about Jacob. A loud knock on the front door startled her and she nearly flew to open it. Billy's warm smile greeted her.

"Hi, Bella!" He beamed. "Wow, that smells good." He rolled himself in the house with a grin on his tanned face.

Bella chuckled, watching him disappear into the kitchen. "Nice to see you, too, Billy!" She turned around to find Jacob smiling at her, which made her jump. He was fully dressed in a leather jacket and black shirt along with dark jeans. It matched him, dark and dangerous.

"Bells, did I ever mention that you're adorable?" His deep voice made her shiver.

"Plenty of times before. Come in." She blushed.

Jacob sat down Billy's jacket and faced her, pulling her into a crushing hug. "I've missed you." Her obvious blush made her hug him even tighter.

_**That night; **_

After eating so much food, Billy and Jacob headed out. Bella noticed that Jake no longer had the rabbit. He had a dark Ford F-150. It fit him.

She walked outside with Jacob and helped Billy in the truck. Jacob gave her a quick hug. "Come by LA Push beach tomorrow around twelve, Bells."

"Why?" She asked a little excited.

"Just do it." He smirked. Bella watched them leave, simply waving with the biggest smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**The more steam, the better.**

_Call me crazy, only for you;_

Bella awoke in her small apartment in Port Angeles with a smile on her face. She quickly got up, took a long shower, and dressed in tight jeans and a V-neck. She decided to dress up for Jacob, even though she knew he didn't care how she looked. She curled her hair and stared at herself into the mirror, thinking about her kiss with Jacob last night. Her cheeks inflamed into a bright red and she didn't even realize she was smiling like an idiot into the bathroom mirror.

She headed out of the door and nearly flew to La Push.

Arriving at La Push Beach, Bella noticed that no one was there. Usually on Saturdays, the beach would be full of people; partying or a family day out. A flash back memory of when she first went there shot through her. All of her memories with Jacob on this beach seemed to rush through her in a second. When he told her about Edward, when he saved her from drowning… She thought, _Things really did change, _and got out of her car.

Bella paced along the beach's shore, wondering where Jacob was. And that's when she spotted him sitting on a familiar log under a tree. He was shirtless, only wearing jeans. She walked up to him only to have him look up at her and smile.

She sat down next to him and he spoke in a relieved tone. "I'm glad you came, Bella."

"Why wouldn't I?" She looked at him, strangely.

Jacob looked down. He wanted to say, _because you usually would let me down. _"No reason. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something."

"And what is that?" Bella pushed.

Jacob looked down again, his dark eyebrows in a low position. It seemed that his happiness suddenly disappeared. Bella's expression also changed. She began to get worried.

"Bella, things changed when you left." He finally looked up at her. Before she could speak, he continued. "I thought that I would get over the fact that I thought you were a vampire already, but… I couldn't."

Bella sighed at how hurt he sounded. She knew he loved her with the life he lived. She loved him, too, but was afraid _of_ loving him.

"Do you understand that, I don't ever want to lose you again, Bella?" He asked her. It was more of a statement.

Bella's eyes were full of tears. When she spoke, her voice was so light that Jacob flinched. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I know I've been hurting you. I know. But it killed me every second when I left with Edward. The entire time, I thought about how hurt you were the night I left. I'm so sorry… I-"

"Bella." Jacob reached out and wiped the tear that seemed to escape her eye.

"Please forgive me, Jake. I want you here with me and I don't ever want to hurt you again. But I'm scared that I will because you deserve better than this; better than me."

Jacob shook his head. "I deserve you, Bells. Only you." She looked down, another tear dropped onto the sand. Jacob continued. "Just give me a chance to prove that I deserve you. I can give you more than you think I can." She nodded. He placed her small hand near his thudding heart. "You feel that? It beats for you, Bella. Just you and no one else."

Bella shivered at those words. She wasn't used to hearing about someone's heart beating for her. Edward's heart never had a pulse, so she never herds those words exactly. It made her feel wanted for who she was. With Jacob, she didn't have to change anything about herself. But with Edward, she had to change everything about herself to be with who she loved; which aggravated her deeply.

She looked up at Jacob with passion in her eyes. He moved closer to her, gently placing his hand on her blushed cheek. "I love you, Bella. So fucking much, it hurts."

Bella hesitated for a second and said what she wanted to say for so long. "I love you too, Jake."

She meant ever single word she said. All of this time, she's been hiding her feelings for Jacob, even though it was quite obvious to him. Jacob ran his large hand through his cropped hair and sighed, looking directly at Bella with a new intensity in his dark eyes. He leaned in closer, his lips barely touching hers. He felt her entire body shiver when he placed a small kiss on her wanting lips. He continued teasing her, placing light kisses on her lips until she grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Jacob smirked to himself. He knew she wanted him to kiss her. Bella let out a low, soft moan when he gently nipped at her bottom lip. "Jake…"

He kissed her softly again, a low growl escaping his bare chest. "Mmm, Bella. You taste good." He grabbed her waist and began kissing her deeply. She let out a breathless sigh and pulled him as close as possible. Jacob on the other hand had to control himself. Being around Bella was already frustrating to him. He wanted to devour her in so many ways. Jacob pushed the limit a little and lifted Bella up so that she was straddling him. He kissed down her neck and sucked on her collarbone. Bella moaned lightly to the pleasure that she's never gotten before. She began rocking her hips into his, not caring about the obviously bulge through his jean pants. Jacob let out a low groan to the amazing pleasure he was receiving from the girl he loved too damn much.

The amazing torture was brutally interrupted by three large Quileute boys walking up to them.

"Aweeeeohhhh!"

"Mmmmm- baby!"

"Wooooh! Jake's getting some!"

Both Bella and Jacob turned their attention to Embry, Paul and Quil who were standing near a large tree. Leah was there as well, but kept her distance. Jacob released Bella and helped her up. The group of large boys walked up to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob asked them, clearly annoyed by their immature behavior.

"We came to tell you that Sam wants you to patrol tonight and Monday night." Paul smirked and looked at Bella. "Nice sex hair you got there."

Bella blushed, looking down. Quil and Embry both busted out laughing. Jacob on the other hand wasn't having it. He smacked Paul across the head. "Alright I got your message, delivery boys. Go back to whatever you were doing now."

"Alright lover boy." Embry beamed. They all laughed and ran back into the forest, phasing on the way. Leah on the other hand walked up to Bella and Jake, only giving her a mean glare. She only spoke to Jacob, "Those idiots forgot the mention that Sam wants you patrolling around Bella's apartment tonight." She glared, again, at Bella.

"Alright. Thanks, Leah." Jake said.

She didn't even reply, only running into the woods and phasing. Her light-brown wolf galloped into the deep forest of La Push.

Jacob turned towards Bella, who was staring directly at the glistening ocean; her brown eyes sparkling against the setting of the sun.

"Bells, I should get you home." He interrupted her thoughts. Bella looked at him strangely. "But I drove here."

"No worries. I'll just phase and come back after patrolling. Come one, let's go."

Jacob drove Bella home. The ride there was silent except when she told him what streets to turn on; left or right. He would sometimes sneak glances at her, who was staring out the tinted window the whole way there. Jacob thought about his time with Bella being back. He thought about his kiss earlier with her. The way she moaned his name nearly had him phasing on the spot. Even though Jacob wanted Bella, he was ready to take things slow. But there wasn't a seventeen year old guy could handle at the moment.

They arrived to Bella's apartment homes in less than an hour drive. She told him she lived on the fourth floor in a one bedroom. After riding the elevator, Bella quickly opened her apartment door which leads into a decent sized living room area. Jacob smiled at her home. It smelled of coffee and fancy fragrances. She had a large book shelf on the back wall, full of books that he's never heard of before.

She turned around to face him, only finding him smiling at her. "What?" She giggled.  
>"Oh, nothing. I just never thought I'd be here, that's all."<p>

"What are you talking about, Jake?"

Jacob sighed. "It's just that… Right now, if you would have married that leech, I would have been somewhere or with someone I didn't want to be with. But instead, I'm here with you, Bella. And I have to say, it feels pretty damn amazing to be here."

Bella blushed. "Well, I'm happy you're here too."

He chuckled and something loud growled in his stomach.

Bella giggled like a school girl and headed towards her small kitchen. "Time to feed the beast." She joked. "What would you like, Jake?"

He sat on one of her bar stools and shrugged. "Anything, really."

"Okay, grilled chicken sandwiches it is."

Bella made three chicken sandwiches in silent, only to have Jacob's eyes on her the entire time. He thought, _Damn she looks so cute making me food. _Although that sounded like a douche thing, he didn't care. After Bella sat their food down, they ate in silence.

Bella collected their plates and pilled them into the dishwasher. She looked over at Jake, who was rubbing his stomach like he just ate a horse. She smiled crazily at the man she loved.

"Damn, Bella. That was good." He beamed.

She smiled. "Thanks. Hey, I'm going to take a quick shower, do you mind?"

"Nah, go ahead. Take your time." He gave her the most understanding smile. She ran into her bedroom, grabbing only shorts and a tank top. She wasn't worried about being half dressed around Jacob, because it was her apartment and she just didn't care. After showering, she looked at herself in the mirror, blushing. She quickly blow-dried her strawberry-smelled hair and let it fall into long waves. She walked out the bathroom into her bedroom. Jacob was sitting on her queen sized bed, looking at her wolf bracelet he made her months ago. It brought back memories to him and her. Jacob turned towards her and nearly gasped. She smiled, shyly as he stood up and walked to her, closing the large gap between them. She was staring downwards, a hint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Wow." He grinned. He grabbed her waist. She shivered at his large, hot hands coming contact with the skin that showed under her tank top. She didn't say anything. She was so lost in the warmth of his hands on her, which made her blush even more. She thought about how amazing Jacob was to her and that she wanted him so badly that a small moan escaped her.

Jacob smirked. "What are you thinking about, Bells?" He asked, pulling her to him.

She sighed, looking at him with passion in her eyes. "You."

He leaned down, touching his lips to hers. "Hm, I don't believe that." She could hear the grin in is voice. "Prove it."

She grabbed his hair, pulling him down to her and kissing him with a new intensity. He gripped her hips roughly, groaning loudly when her leg pressed up against his thigh. Jacob was nearly close to losing control, but he fought back the animalistic instinct. His lips were so hot and soft, yet urgent against hers. Bella gripped his short, dark hair tighter and moaned when he gently bit her lip. He ran his hot tongue along hers, leaving her panting for more.

Slowly, Jacob laid her down on her bed, hovering over her body. Her milky white skin so pale compared to his. He began kissing her neck. Bella let out a breathless moan when his tongue ran over her sensitive area near her ear. Her entire body started to shiver uncontrollably. Jacob wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding his body into hers. He groaned at the pleasure he was getting. He pulled himself away from her, Bella disliked and tried to bring him back down. Jacob's dark lust-filled eyes ravished her body, suddenly setting on her chest, where two perk nipples poked out underneath her thin top. His eyes returned to her with fire in them, which made her gasp. Jacob took the extra mile when he slowly lifted up her tank top; his large hands cupped her round breast and began to squeeze them tightly.

Her body arched and she moaned, "Jake."

Bella wasn't familiar with this kind of pleasure. She's never gone this far with anyone, but she couldn't control the low moans and gasps that came out of her. All she wanted was for Jacob to keep going.  
>Jacob on the other hand; was completely turned on. He kept teasing her breast, slowly rubbing them and often squeezing them harder and harder. He then, slowly began to lift up her tank top until it was completely off of her, leaving her in only shorts. Bella's blush was full on red. She's never been this exposed to anyone, let alone Jacob. She quickly tried to cover herself up until Jacob pulled her arms away forcefully.<p>

"You don't have to hide from me, Bella." He said. His voice was so deep. "You're beautiful. Just let me pleasure you. Please…" He trailed off and began kissing down her neck. His hands started squeezing her soft breast again.

"Jacob." Bella moaned.

"Mmm, Bella. I love it when you moan my name." Bella has never seen this side of Jacob before. Sure, he was a little exotic when they were just friends. But now, this was a side of him that Bella never thought existed, which turned her on even more.

Jake's fingers began to flick Bella's already hard nipples. Her entire body shook and wetness pooled at her center. And that's when a different smell wafted into Jacob's nose. The smell was intoxicating and made his mouth water. His animal instincts completely took over. He kissed down her chest and took one of her hard nipples into his wanting mouth, sucking on it roughly.

She let out a loud gasp, which made him gently bite her nipple. Bella was moaning like she never did before. She was so turned on. His right hand trailed down to her shorts, slowing pulling them down. Bella didn't hesitate for him to stop; she wanted him to keep going. His hand reached under her shorts and into her lace panties.

Bella hissed in pleasure, "Please, Jake." She never wanted this so badly in her life. Her body arched when Jacob began licking her nipples again. His long finger slowly ran down to her wet slit and he moaned, "Mmm, Bella, so wet."

She was shaking of pleasure and he continued. His long finger slowly pressed down on her clit and began to circle it. "Sweet little clit for me to play with." Jacob groaned. He was so turned on that it hurt.

Bella moaned his named which made him shake with pleasure. He suddenly plunged two of his fingers into her wet core, making her scream with pleasure.  
>"Oh, God." Her body was trembling and her body arched upwards. His long fingers moved inside of her in a slow pace. His breath became into pants. Jacob was losing control.<p>

Bella gripped his shoulders and began moving her hips into his hand. Jacob took his other hand and cupped her left breast, kneading it roughly and his fingers moved faster inside of her as her moans came louder and louder.

"God, you're so fucking tight, Bella." He moaned in her ear causing her to form goose-bumps all over her body.

"Does this pussy feel good?" He asked her, kissing her chest. Jacob had lost full control. Bella moaned in response.

"Is she going to cum on my fingers?" She couldn't even respond at that one. Jacob couldn't believe he was saying these things to her. He's been with multiple girls, but has never gone this far nor this close with any of them.

His fingers were pumping in and out of her. Bella was panting and moaning, pulling him towards her as he finger-fucked her and sucked on her nipples. Bella suddenly felt this feeling, a burning sensation that needed to be released. Her body began to shake and her back arched one more time. Jacob's long, hot fingers curled, hitting her ultimate pleasure spot. And that's when the damn burst.

"Jaaaaake." Bella's body shook with her release; her juices spilling on Jacob's hand and onto the bed. Jacob on the other hand, slowed his pace inside of her, milking her juices out of her. Bella shivered, trying to pull his hand away and he accepted. He removed his fingers from inside of her and brought them to his mouth. Bella watched him as he slowly licked all of her juices off his fingers. Jacob moaned. The taste was amazing which made him groan.

He gazed at Bella who was still panting; her eyes were now tightly closed. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on his hot tongue so she pulled him closer. He pulled away and rolled himself off of her, nearly hovering her now.

"Bella…"

She looked him in the eyes, fully aware of what they'd just done. She couldn't believe it, well she had to force herself to believe it, and she didn't care.

"That was…" She began.

"The sexiest thing I have ever seen." He smiled, kissing her forehead. Bella smiled shyly, snuggling into his chest. She yawned and Jacob chuckled lightly. He wrapped his strong arms around her and whispered. "Sleep, Bella."

She yawned one last time before falling asleep into a blissful slumber one again in Jacob's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you enjoy Jacob and Bella's steamy night? Any feedback? Well there's more of that to come. Let's continue!**

_Give me more; only if there is._

Bella awoke to an empty space next to her. Jacob had to be patrolling at the time. She glanced at the clock and it read 5:32am. She shook her head, sleepily and fell back to sleep. Bella awoke again to the sun shining bright in her window. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to find Jacob smiling at her.

"Jake?" She asked. Her voice was softer than usual. She looked around, and then noticed that her chest was still bare from last night. Her perked nipples rested on Jacob's tan chest. She blushed a new shade of red, trying to cover herself up again.

Jacob quickly pulled her hands away from her and chuckled. "You don't have to hide from me anymore, Bella. It's not like I didn't see or _feel_ you or anything."

She blushed, remembering what happened last night. She had completely allowed Jacob to feel her and see her almost fully naked. She felt amazing, but at the same time, selfish because she didn't return the favor.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob changed the subject.

"Amazing satisfied." She answered, peaking at him through her long eyelashes. Jacob smirked, "Satisfied? Wow, I like the new seductive Bella."

Bella sighed. "But, I want you to feel the same way too."

Jacob looked at her strangely as her hand slowly slid down his bare torso and over his thigh. He quickly grabbed her hand and smiled. "You don't have to do that, Bella."

"B-but I want to."

He looked at her and nodded. He wanted this so badly. Jacob was still under the covers. She slowly slid her small hand under his sweat pants and under his underwear. Jacob let out a loud groan when her tiny, cold hands came in contact with his shaft. She gasped at how large he was. Bella feared that he would be this big, but she couldn't believe she was right. His shaft was hard and hot in her hands. She began to stroke it slowly as Jacob's head fell back on the pillows.

"Shit." He moaned as her hands quickened the pace and they were pumping his cock faster and faster. Jacob gripped the sheet below him and began to rock his hips upwards. He couldn't believe Bella was touching him like this, like he did to her last night. His memory of that turned him on even more and he became harder than he already was.

Bella's hands were moving up and down, rapidly on his shaft. His breaths were coming out as loud pants and sweat was forming on his forehead. Bella's hand squeezed on his cock and moved faster.

Then Jacob's body jerked around her and his cum shot out of him like a geyser in his pants. Bella quickly removed her hand from him as Jacob's body shook uncontrollably. He pulled her to him, crushing his hungry lips to hers. He rolled her on top of him, she was straddling his waist, so that he could see her fully now. He looked at her, then down at her perked breast.

Jacob lost control once again. "Bella, bring your nipples to my mouth. Please, I need to taste them…"

She leaned forward until his mouth clamped down on her right nipple. Bella let out a loud moan and arched her back, giving him more of her than he asked for. He grabbed her waist and rocked them against his, bringing his off the bed and onto hers. His tongue worked magic on her sensitive nipples, working his way to one to another. He, then, slipped his other hand into her panties and ran his finger along her wet and eager slit.

Bella gripped his hair and moaned. "Jake." He took that as an encouragement and dipped two fingers inside, making Bella hiss in pleasure. The same smell wafted into his nose again making him moan, and then it hit him. The smell was too sweet, almost literally burning his nose. His eyes flew over to the window and he quickly flipped Bella off of him and onto her side. There was only one thing that could have been.

_Vampire._

"Fuck!" He cursed, looking at Bella who had the most scared look on her face. "Bella, I need you to stay here. Don't go outside. Lock all of the doors and windows." She didn't have a chance to say anything before he got up and ran out of the front door in a spit second.

Jacob ran into the nearby forest behind Bella's apartment and phased in midair.

"_Sam? Sam are you there?" _He thought.

"_What's going on, Jacob? What happened?" _Sam sound urgent and unhappy.

''_There's a vampire. I don't know where it came from but it's headed towards the La Push border.''_

''_Yes! Another bitch leech to hunt!'' _Paul leaked in.

''_Hell yeah!'' _There were chants from Jared, Quil, Embry and Seth.

_Boys, concentrate! _Sam ordered. Alright_. Jacob we are nearby. Keep tracing its smell!_

Jacob was running after the smell of the leech. He was already near La Push. Jacob's russet wolf ran as fast as it possibly could until he immediately stopped when he saw the ice cold figure standing near the La Push Boarder.

Jacob growled at the familiar figure turned around.

"Jacob. I have been expecting you." Edward's velvet voice smirked.

"_You son of a bitch. Get the hell off of our lands!" _Jacob's wolf stalked forwards, crutching down and ready to kill.

"Wait a minute now. I'm not technically on your boundaries." Edward paced back and forth. "I came to make a… association with you."

"_So you stalked me to find me. Piss off."_

"Not really, dog. I was actually going to see Bella at first."

"_Why the fuck are you back here? Bella is happy with me now. She doesn't want to see you. So go back to wherever the fuck you came from."_

"I've noticed. Anyway, I came to make a deal with you. I want Bella back, and I won't have you slaughtered." Edward pushed on.

Jacob growled. _"Hell no."_

"Perhaps she has not told you about the Volturri." Edward smiled at him and then frowned when four other large wolves surrounded him; Sam, Paul, Embry, and Seth.

"_What the hell is a Volturri?" _Paul asked in his head. Edward looked at the huge grey wolf, then back at Jacob's russet one.

"Wow. I never thought she'd keep this from you for so long. The Volturri are the most powerful vampires in the world; the originals who Bella has saved my life from a few months ago when she went to Italy. The leader, Aro ordered me or any other from my family to turn Bella into one of us as a punishment, or to her; an opportunity, for knowing that we exist."

Jacob's large wolf head looked down at the ground. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"So you're telling me, that is Bella does not become one of you then-"_

Edward filled in the pieces, "Then Aro would not only kill _her_, but me and the rest of the people she knew as well."

All five wolves growled at what they were hearing. Jacob yelled, _"No! Fuck no! Bella can't be one of you. Either way, she'd end up dying."_

Sam stepped forward and only thought to Edward. _"Edward, is there any other way that we can compromise with these powerful vampires?"_

"No. I'm sorry. I came here to warn Bella that the deal was till on and that the Volturri will soon arrive in Forks in a few months or so to check if she's till human."

Jacob was completely angry and wanted to kill. The only thing on his mind is that he wanted to kill.

"_Edward, we know that you want Bella to be safe and so do we. But you have to work with us here. We are willing to fight for it. Not only for her safety, but for our freedom from these vampires. Even if it involves breaking the treaty." _Sam thought.

'_What?' 'Are you serious?' 'Sam, you can't possibly…' _Thoughts emerged from the crowd of wolves.

"I'm not sure if fighting the Volturri will help much, but it's worth a shot. We have a few months to prepare. And it will take time to train. Perhaps I will have Jasper do the same as a few months ago? That will also involve my family and other vampires. If that's only okay."

Sam's wolf nodded. _"That's even better. But please, for the safety of Bella. Don't mess us over. We're trying to help her and you."_

Edward smiled. "Of course not; this is what I've wanted to do since day one. Well, thank you for your time and I will be happy to work with you all again-" He glanced at Jacob who was still growling with anger- "Even if it will bother me deeply inside. Goodbye."

All five wolves watched as the pale figure disappeared into the green woods.

**/**

**Author's Note: I am so happy that I am back writing this fan fict! Please remember to review. xx**


End file.
